


We Could Be Perfect

by ssnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: Ahsoka and Riyo have been friends since year 7, but things start to change when Ahsoka realises she has developed a huge crush on her friend. Unfortunately, Riyo can’t seem to get over her crush on Padme, who is clearly unavailable. High School AU (except not really because it’s based on the British school system where there is no high school). Main focus is on Riyosoka, the Padme/Riyo is one sided and the Anidala is just in the background.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can contact me on tumblr: ssnips.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are all in year 11 which is 15/16 years old and in year 11 you have GCSEs which are important exams which you choose the subjects for at the end of year 9. Year 7 is the first year of secondary school and is age 11/12. Prefects are people in year 11 who help the year 7s. I think that’s all you need to know about the British school system (or how it is for me).  
> The PE hw they're doing is to write up and do a six week exercise program.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ahsoka groaned as the incessant wail of her alarm rang through her room. She flailed her arm to the side of her bed, eventually hitting the clock at turning the alarm off – for now. She pulled her duvet back over her head and closed her eyes, attempting to summon the motivation to climb out of bed. She’d almost forgotten how awful it was getting up at this unholy hour. For a while she lay back in her bed, trying not to think about getting up or just having to do anything for the whole day. Just as she was starting to relax again the alarm began to scream again. She groaned, more loudly this time and shuffled around in her covers.

By the time she’d managed to untangle herself from the covers, her phone was already buzzing with notifications. She reached out towards where buzzing came from and pulled her phone from a box of various chargers, headphones and other random junk.

‘26 unread messages from Skyguy’

She wondered what could be so important this early in the morning. Her question was answered as soon as she opened the conversation.

‘snips

hey snips

are you awake?

padme isn’t answering my texts

she must be awake by now

snips

she’s still not answering

do you think she’s excited to see me again?’

It was Padme, of course it was. From what she’d heard Anakin had been obsessed with her since year 3 and when they’d started dating it had just got worse. When she wasn’t there she seemed to be the only thing he could talk about and when she was there it was almost impossible to pry his eyes away from her. Though it was exasperating for her sometimes, Ahsoka had to admit it was kind of cute. Padme clearly felt the same way as he did, even if she was far better at controlling herself. The conversation continued in the same fashion for the next 16 messages until the last two were finally something other than Padme.

‘are u walking today

usual time?’

She quickly replied, telling him that she was walking and she was sure Padme was just as excited as he was. She rolled her eyes at Anakin’s love for Padme. She couldn’t really mock it though; she’d always yearned for a relationship like theirs. Plus, she was almost as excited to see all her other friends, especially Riyo. The summer holiday had been so busy for them both that they’d barely got any time to see each other. At least it gave her some motivation to go to school rather than just lie in bed all day like she wanted.

Getting ready went fairly smoothly, except for the five-minute panic that she’d lost her favourite beads. Surprising even herself, she managed to get out of the door with four minutes to spare. Anakin’s house was a bit further down the road so she expected he wouldn’t be there for another few minutes at least. She glanced at her phone again. There was only one new message from Anakin, informing her that he’d just left and would be there in a couple of minutes. She considered texting Riyo but it seemed a bit pointless since they were going to see each other in less than half an hour. As she held her thumb over Riyo’s contact, she heard a loud shout from right behind her.

“Hey Snips! You were so engrossed in your phone that you didn’t notice me coming. Texting anyone special?” he teased. Ahsoka’s refusal to tell him who she had a crush on had always been a slightly sore spot with him.

“Actually I was just checking to see if you were still coming. You’re not getting anything out of me today Skyguy” she chuckled. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Anakin to know who her crush was, just she felt that somehow, if she didn’t tell anyone, it would just go away. Although that hadn’t really worked out for her so far.

“Are we actually going to walk to school or are we going to stand here forever?” Anakin asked impatiently. Ahsoka snapped out of her haze.

“Jeez Skyguy. Are you really that desperate to see Padme?” The blush on Anakin’s check clearly told her the answer. She smirked and him and he looked back pouting like a small child, just like he always did when Ahsoka got the better of him.

“Come on let’s go” he stammered, still embarrassed. Ahsoka laughed and started walking. Anakin followed her, sneering.

“Com’on you know I was just teasing. Your relationship is super cute” she said, punching him lightly in the arm. This just made him even more embarrassed.

“Can we talk about something other than Padme?” he muttered bitterly. Ahsoka opened her mouth wide with exaggerated shock.

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear from your mouth” she said barely containing a laugh. Anakin glared at her. “Ok, ok I’ll stop now I promise!” She held her hands up in surrender. They walked in silence for the next few seconds before Anakin finally said something.

“Did you do the PE homework over the summer?” Ahsoka laughed. “I guess that means no then.”

“Yep.”

“I did the first two weeks then I got bored and gave up.”

“I didn’t even start it. Remind me again why we decided to take PE?” she sighed.

“We thought it would be fun. I don’t think we’ve ever been so wrong.”

“Well there was that one time in-“ Ahsoka began before she was cut short by Anakin’s hand over her mouth.

“We don’t talk about that” he said with so much anger in his voice that you would have thought it was far more serious than it actually was.

“Well that doesn’t matter. It was a stupid decision. Why would anyone write up ‘evaluations’ for exercise sessions? That just takes all the fun out of it!”

“The whole premise of a personal exercise program is ridiculous! There are so many rules and restrictions, can’t we just exercise for fun. I mean how am I meant to reach my potential if everything is so restricted!”

“Yea and apparently fighting with wooden swords doesn’t even count as a real sport. What has this world come to!” At this, both of them burst into laughter. Ahsoka and Anakin had a reputation for being unstoppable one they started ranting, much to the annoyance of Obi-Wan. Once they got started on something the only thing that could stop them was Padme and Riyo’s calm logic that could deconstruct any argument, or their own laughter. It seemed that this time they were defeated by their own laughter.

For the rest of the way there their conversation continued in a similar manner, talking quickly and jumping between topics in a way that only the two of them could understand. As they got closer to school the paths slowly became more filled with people heading into school for the first time after the summer. Anakin and Ahsoka liked to play a game the called ‘spot the year 7’ where they tried to guess which members of the crowd were new to the school. It was usually fairly obvious. Aside from the fact that they were shorter than everyone else, they had neat organised uniform where the older people looked like they had just woken up and pulled on their clothes half asleep – they probably had and they always had a sort of lost and confused look on their face.  

As soon as they reached the school gates Anakin noticed Padme, showing the year 7s where to go. Much to their delight, Anakin and Ahsoka had not been chosen as prefects, but Padme, Riyo and Obi-Wan all had. Ahsoka snickered at the idea of her looking after the year 7s. She looked around the crowd to see if she could spot Riyo, but having no luck she turned back to talk to Anakin, only to find that he had already abandoned her for Padme. She silently cursed at him and decided that it would be better to try and find someone else to talk to than try and drag him away from Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended in a kind of weird place. The next chapter will continue straight on from this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever!! I've had it for a while but kept forgetting to actually upload it. The next one will hopefully be really soon.

Ahsoka began to push her way through the crowd until she reached a relatively empty space. She looked at her watch. It was only five minutes until the bell would ring. She supposed it wouldn't be worth it to push through the crowd again to try and find Riyo and Obi-wan. They were probably busy doing their fancy prefect duties anyway and they wouldn’t want a commoner like her bothering them. She chuckled to herself. When the prefects had been announced Anakin and Ahsoka had been delighted to find they weren’t among them. Anakin in particular had mercilessly teased Obi-Wan about having to spend more time at school, although as soon as Padme arrived he quickly switched to congratulating her.

Ahsoka automatically drifted towards a low wall which they had often used as a seat at lunch when everywhere else was full. As she sat down her thoughts landed on Riyo again. It had been so lond since she last saw her. Of course they had talked through text but Ahsoka missed her physical presence, being about to see her cute smile, the way her face lit up when she laughed and her calm, soothing voice that always put Ahsoka at ease. She smiled wistfully for a moment before coming back to her senses.

“Stop it Ahsoka” she muttered angrily to herself. She’d made a sort of new school year’s resolution to think about Riyo less or if she did, keep those thoughts strictly platonic. She was in year 11 now there were so many more important things to be thinking about. She already seemed to be failing miserably. She knew it wasn’t good for her. She knew far too well about Riyo’s huge crush on Padme. She’d hoped that it might fade over the summer but that didn’t seem to be the case. Riyo had frequently texted her talking about Padme, talking about how wonderful she is as if Ahsoka hadn’t already heard it all from Anakin. She had to admit Padme was beautiful, intelligent and kind; it was easy to see why everyone loved her so much, but that didn’t make it any easier. Every time Riyo talked about Padme she wanted to scream, tell her that she was being stupid, aiming for an untouchable target when there was one right in front of her, but instead she listened and comforted her like any good friend, ignoring the fact it was killing her inside.

She sighed and leant back, forgetting there was nothing behind her, leading to a rather comical fall. Usually she would have leapt up immediately but at this point she had already given up. She laughed hysterically for at least 30 seconds before sighing dramatically. She’d been at school for less than half an hour and she was already a mess. This seemed like a great sign for the rest of the year!

“Hey Tano” a sudden voice snapped her back into reality. She suddenly remembered that there were people around her, all of which seemed to be staring at her. She shot up like lightning to find herself standing face to face with Asajj Ventress, who was smirking wickedly and clearly trying to hold back laughter.

“Ventress” she said coolly, narrowing her eyes.

“Don’t play it cool Tano. How long had you been here? And you’ve already publicly humiliated yourself. I expected more even from you” Ventress sneering. Ahsoka glared back, struggling to think of a suitable comeback. She really was off her game today.

“Fuck off Ventress!” she said in lack of thinking of anything better.

“Is that really the best you can come up with? I’m disappointed” Ventress chuckled.

“Well I really don’t give a fuck about what you think Ventress and if you’ll excuse me I have places to go.” Ahsoka turned around and began to march away. She wasn’t in the mood to have a shouting match with Ventress right now.

“Where? Back to the floor?” Ventress sneered. Ahsoka ignored her and continued to walk away. “Running away coward?” Ventress shouted to her. Ahsoka bit her lip to stop herself from shouting back. Riyo would be proud, she was always telling her to walk away and not get into so many fights.

Just as Ahsoka started to wonder where she’d go now the bell rang. Without thinking she started walking the same way as she had almost every morning for the past four years before remembering she was now in a different tutor room. Not wanting to make this day any worse she ran across the school to her new tutor room, making it just in time for registration. She looked around the classroom. Everyone was sitting with their friend talking excitedly about their holidays. It seemed that they didn’t have a seating plan this year. She was pleased to see that Anakin was sitting on an empty row. He looked dazed as he started out the window. Ahsoka forcefully put her bag down on the table beside him, quickly catching his attention.

“Hey again Skyguy” she said cheerfully. Anakin looked back at her a little annoyed.

“There was no need to scare me like that! Where were you?” he asked accusingly.

“I went to the wrong tutor room” she shrugged.

“Well maybe you wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t left me.” Ahsoka snickered.

“I? Left you?” she exclaimed. Anakin just looked at her with his eyes narrowed slightly.

“I was worried-” he began before Ahsoka cut him off.

“You were worried? Gee I didn’t know you cared about me so much” she teased.

“That’s not what I meant!” he said, waving his arms dismissively.

“I’m just kidding Skyguy. I know you love me.” She punched him lightly in the arm. She burst out laughing and Anakin soon followed, earning a lot of odd looks from their classmates.

“Quieten down you two. We don’t want to disturb other tutor groups” their tutor said. They nodded in synchronisation and turned to smile at each other again, trying their hardest to hold back a laugh. Ahsoka had almost forgotten how much she’d missed Anakin and the rest of her friends. Maybe this year wasn’t going to turn out so bad after all.


End file.
